Todos os superheróis são ativos
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Sou, tipo assim, um super herói, Sasuke!" "Super-heróis não são passivos, Naruto". "Por que está me dizendo isso?" Ah! A amizade! x UCHIHA SASUKE/UZUMAKI NARUTO, presente para todos aqueles que gostam desse casal x


**Sumário:** "Sou, tipo assim, um super herói, Sasuke!" "Super-heróis não são passivos, Naruto". "Por que está me dizendo isso?" Ah! A amizade!

**Naruto não me pertence, o que é uma pena. Se eu tivesse, seria puro yaoi/shounen-ai/suruba \o/**

**Essa fanfic não foi betada, então perdoem os erros.**

**Essa fanfic não é muito engraçada, então perdoem a tentativa de humor.**

**Fanfic de presente para todos aqueles que gostam do casal. Sendo meus amigos ou não.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Todos os super-heróis são ativos

* * *

**

_Eu perdi o rumo e comecei a delirar  
Acho que prometi até parar de beber e de fumar  
De repente a noite acaba e todo mundo some_

_-_

Capital Inicial, "Eu nunca disse adeus"

* * *

**1.**

Aula de Educação Física. Alunos suando, gritando, rindo e jogando bola, claro. Jogavam mais como macacos que como seres humanos, mas pelo menos participavam das aulas. Menos as garotas que, como sempre, preferiam ficar sentadas nos bancos, babando com Uchiha Sasuke em frente à rede de vôlei e marcando pontos para seu time e suando e...

Algumas estavam procurando alguma coisa. E Naruto – após ser expulso do jogo por quase quebrar o nariz ao tentar jogar uma bola no Uchiha que atraiu a atenção de sua Sakura-chan, e falhou miseravelmente porque a bola bateu na rede _e voltou_ – ouvindo música só notou isso após exatos vinte e quatro minutos.

"O que vocês perderam?" Oh, que caridoso, sempre ajudando as pessoas. Ou não.

"Ah, estamos procurando uma pedrinha igual à essa". E mostrou um diamante falso de uma bijuteria qualquer. "É tão minúscula e nós perdemos e..."

Mas Naruto parou de ouvir. Não era necessário mais nada. Ele só precisava achar essa pedrinha, nem que fosse ficar _anos-luz_ ali, muito embora isso não fosse possível.

Observou a quadra e, cinco segundos depois, encontrou algo bege na imensidão verde.

"Tipo aquela ali?" E apontou, calmamente.

Houve silêncio entre elas e uma foi pegar. Sim, era aquela pedrinha mesmo. Naruto estufou o peito, orgulhoso. Mais um bom serviço prestado à comunidade, disse a si mesmo.

"Nossa, Naruto" Ino sussurrou, voltando a si após ver um certo Uchiha agitar a camiseta e mostrar um corpo endeusado "Você têm olhos de Superman".

E riu.

* * *

**2.**

Fim da aula de Educação Física. Era última aula, os alunos podiam voltar para suas casas. Mas, como sempre, Naruto iria ao Ichiraku Ramen com Sasuke, para comer um bom prato de macarrão especial daquele tiozinho e de sua filha e não pagaria _nada_.

Adorava ter um melhor amigo rico para bancar isso.

"Então a Ino-san disse que eu era o Superman!" E balançou os braços, orgulhoso.

"Com essas palavras?" Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Silêncio.

"Bom, não _exatamente_ com essas palavras. Ela meio que disse que meus olhos eram do Superman".

Sasuke deixou escapar um bufo risonho. E aquele sorriso cínico estava ali, em seu rosto, de novo. Naruto franziu o cenho.

"Não ria, baka". E olhou para frente, e estufou o peito, de novo. "Sou, tipo assim, um super-herói, Sasuke!"

O Uchiha apenas o encarou.

"Super-heróis não são passivos, Naruto".

O loiro ponderou aquelas palavras pelo que, para ele, pareceu a eternidade. Mas, foram cinco segundos apenas. Odiava não entender as coisas de cara – mesmo que isso fosse quase sempre.

"Por que está me dizendo isso?"

Sasuke parou de andar e ficou sério. Não havia sorriso, não havia bufo risonho, não havia nem sobrancelhas arqueadas. Era apenas um moreno com ar de peixe morto e olhar penetrante.

Naruto engoliu em seco.

* * *

**3.**

Fim do dia. Não foram no Ichiraku Ramen por motivos _pessoais_. Era engraçado, porque aquilo era, praticamente, uma tradição. Bom, sempre existem outras para serem iniciadas, não é?

Naruto estava deitado de bruços, gemendo _anos-luz_. Passava a mão bem perto de seu traseiro, que doía imensamente. Ele definitivamente não iria à escola amanhã, e nem mesmo seu olhar de Superman conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Claro, Sasuke não tinha essa intenção também.

O loiro estava sério, dessa vez. Mas não era porque estava pensando que fizera sexo com seu melhor amigo, ou que talvez aquilo fizesse dele um homossexual frutinha, ou que a sociedade não estava pronta para isso, e nem que ele era jovem demais e tinha o amor platônico pela Sakura ainda em seu peito – bem ali, numa caixinha dentro de um baú, esquecido debaixo de uma cama em um quarto que ele nem sabia da existência.

E então sua expressão séria foi para uma surpresa e ele gritou, para o amigo ao lado.

"Ei! Isso não é verdade! O Flash é passivo do Batman!"

Ah! A amizade!

* * *

**N/A.:** Nossa, isso sim é escroto, mas eu não ligo. Isso me surgiu aparentemente do nada, e eu nem sei por que passei para o PC. Mas fodasse porque eu _gosto_ de SasuNaru. Na verdade, **amo**. E essa fanfic vai para todos aqueles que gostam do casal. E que gostam de mim 8'D /taparey

O que aconteceu ali em cima – da pedrinha – realmente aconteceu. Não a parte do Superman e tals, mas de eu encontrar a pedrinha no ato. E por isso eu coloquei alguns detalhes da quadra e das meninas (_não, nós nunca fazemos a porra da aula_). O Sasuke foi só fetiche mesmo, porque foi sexy imaginá-lo jogando meu segundo esporte favorito (_tênis forever_).

E o Flash é passivo sim do Batman. U_u

**Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o IT.**

(_porque se você tem tempo para favoritar, tem tempo para um mísero "adorei" ou "muito bom". E eu arrombo a caixa de mensagens de todo mundo que não mandar nada_)


End file.
